Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game)
About Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy’s featuring Pokémon Storybook Characters. Story The player plays as a woman named Jessica, a hater of the Pokémon Storybook Series and secretly a Team Rocket Member. You break into Elizabeth’s house to delete the episodes. However, you realize that Elizabeth is not the only person living there. Can you escape alive while avoiding humans, Pokémon, a hybrid, and a living pie? Characters Protagonists Jessica (Hater/Main Character) Eddie and Emily (Phone Guy/Girl) Antagonists Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth’s Rotom Elizabeth’s Ditto Manaphy (Storybook) Phione (Storybook) Josie Adams Elizabeth’s Cinccino Gordon (Storybook) Valona (Storybook) Ichiga (Storybook) Akeno (Storybook) Brianna Bellerose Glorysia Melody Ultra (Storybook) Ninja Dragonet (Storybook) Pie (Object) Lele Anna Flora Flora’s Bounsweet Princess Ivy (Spritzee and Swirlix) Bubblegum, Elizabeth’s Audino Merry the Rotom Danny the Sableye Elizabeth’s Vidafi Jumpluff (Storybook) Elizabeth’s Magearna Princess Brook (Storybook) Elizabeth's Umbreon Elizabeth’s Wigglytuff Elizabeth’s Gengar Elizabeth's Kataver Elizabeth's Figurisk Elizabeth's Serperior Elizabeth's Swirlix Elizabeth's Floette Elizabeth's Klefki Elizabeth's Lopunny Elizabeth's Yumee Elizabeth's Eevee Elizabeth's Amaura Elizabeth's Delcatty Elizabeth's Dratini Elizabeth's Vanilluxe Elizabeth's Varnicorn Elizabeth's Winteour Elizabeth's Goodra Elizabeth's Castform Elizabeth's Sweetala Elizabeth's Clefairy Elizabeth's Misdreavus Elizabeth's Sylveon Elizabeth's Primarina Elizabeth's Frosling Elizabeth's Pendelf Elizabeth's Melosite Elizabeth's Plusle Elizabeth's Minun Elizabeth's Mew Elizabeth's Woollaby Elizabeth's Molaby Elizabeth's Cupurse Elizabeth's Lepoprine Elizabeth's Tsareena Elizabeth's Oricorio Elizabeth’s Merminni Elizabeth’s Wobball Elizabeth’s Fluffit Elizabeth‘s Drigano Elizabeth's Meloetta Elizabeth‘s Goldeer Elizabeth’s Shiinotic Elizabeth‘s Luscmor Elizabeth‘s Dentooth Elizabeth‘s Jirachi Elizabeth’s Togetic Elizabeth‘s Longeon Elizabeth’s Heartery Elizabeth’s Sobble Elizabeth’s Comfey Elizabeth‘s Renice Elizabeth’s Garliola Elizabeth’s Cinneon Elizabeth’s Tolum Elizabeth’s Lickypop Elizabeth’s Piueon Elizabeth’s Gardevoir Rosie and Posie Elizabeth’s Blissey Elizabeth‘s Angelift Elizabeth’s Togekiss Elizabeth’s Gastly Elizabeth’s Lampent Elizabeth’s Lapras Finny, Elizabeth's Ninja Dragonet Rooms * Living Room (Player’s Location) * Elizabeth’s Room * Poké Ball Storing Phone Calls P.S. The Phone Calls involve Eddie and Emily telling Jessica how to defend herself from her attackers. Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook/Phone Calls Game Over Screen It shows the screen in Jessica’s point of view with her eyes half closed. Jessica is staring upwards and the character that caught her is standing over her, covered in her blood. When this is shown, a voice line for each character is heard. Jumpscares * Ultra: Bash on the head with a baseball bat. * Ninja Dragonet: Repeated stabs with a mucus blade. * Rotom: Electrocution with its arms. * Wigglytuff: Put to sleep with Sing. * Cinccino: Getting slapped with Wake-up Slap. * Manaphy/Phione: Hydro Pump in the face. * Primarina: Blasted with Sparkling Aria. * Pie: Smashed with the fridge. * Ditto: Stomped on while transformed into a Tyranitar. * Cupurse: Sedated with Heal Pulse. * Finny: Caught in a ball of mucus. * Bounsweet: Put to sleep with Sweet Scent. * Rosie/Posie: A double Dazzling Gleam. * Shorbet: Throwing ice cream in the player's face. * Fluffit: Being whacked in the head with a hairbrush. * Klefki: Pelted with keys. * Josie: Being forcefully fed Akala curry. * Glorysia: Ordering a pony to kick the player. * Brianna: Being High Jump Kicked by Cocoa. * Heartery: Being full-on attacked with several moves in a row. Voice Actors * Elizabeth: Cassandra Lee Morris. * Rotom: Tress MacNeille (Foodyeater). * Ditto: TBA. * Ultra: Jeremy Nalley (Top2456). * Ninja Dragonet: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph. Trivia * It is based off of Five Nights with Bud Rebooted, a game where you play as a hacker to delete TheNextGenius’s (AKA Bud) videos while surviving him and his housemates.